The Heat in The Test
by SweetGoldStar
Summary: “Booth, what are you doing?” “Offering you some test results.”, he answers before crashing his lips onto hers and kissing her passionately.


**Hello you guys. I just wrote a little one-shot to keep myself occupied. The idea's been bugging me and it didn't come on paper as well as I had it in my mind, but I decided to post it anyway.**

* * *

Temperance Brennan is sitting in her office chair with a pensive look on her face. She's pretending to be reading a file on her computer, but her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth, who's sitting across her desk, knows her better than that.

"So what's going on in that genius brain of yours, Bones?"

Brennan shifts her attention from the computer screen on her partner.

"I've spoken with Jane Miller in the coffee room this afternoon, you know the forensic tech that helps us out sometimes?"

At Booth's nod she continues.

"She told me that you'd probably be a good kisser."

Booth chokes on his coffee and puts the cup on her desk before looking back at her.

"Sorry?"

"She said: 'I bet Agent Booth is a great kisser.'"

Booth's getting a little uncomfortable, but of course his dumbfounded partner doesn't pick up on his discomfort.

"I told her I didn't have any knowledge of that, so I honestly couldn't answer this question. And then she said: "But he has to be, right? I mean, look at him."

Although Booth still isn't fond of the current choice of topic, he's also a little curious and slightly amused.

"So what did you tell her?"

"I pointed out that appearance has no direct impact on somebody's kissing capacities. Although better looking people are usually more sure of themselves and therefore their kisses might be more passionate and practiced, but that is absolutely it."

He's definitely amused now. Only Doctor Temperance Brennan could turn a gossipy conversation into a scientific jargon reading.

"She seemed a little perplexed for a reason I cannot comprehend. She claimed that as your partner, I of all people should know. I can't find any logic in that statement however. She said it herself, I'm your partner, not your girlfriend or any kind of person that would have any experience with such thing. Therefore I repeated that I have no experience on this and I don't have any test results whatsoever to confirm her theory."

By now she's standing, shifting through some files, trying to find the one from their previous case. Which causes her to miss the smug grin that appears on Booth's face. She's so caught up that she doesn't notice that Booth moved from in front of her desk to stand right behind her. It's only when she feels him slightly pressing her back that she turns around, startled and pinned between him and her desk.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"Offering you some test results.", he answers before crashing his lips onto hers and kissing her passionately.

At first she's too shocked to react. But when she feels Booth gently biting her lower lip, she parts her lips a little to allow him access. One of her hands finds its way to his chest, while the other one gets entangled in his hair. His hands are on the small of her back, pulling her closer, and behind her head, to angle her as good as possible.

After what seems like an eternity and no time at all, a lack of oxygen makes them pull back slowly.

Their foreheads are leaning on each other while they try to get their breathing even. Booth's eyes are still closed when he speaks.

"So what do you think?"

He opens his eyes right after that, noticing that Brennan's eyes are still closed.

"About what?"

"The test."

She slowly opens her eyes and stares at him.

"I think I hardly have any evidence to form a definitive conclusion."

"Mmm how much more do you think you need?

"I'm not sure, but since this is a very delicate matter, it might take some time."

"Well I strongly recommend you to take all the time you need, Doctor Brennan. We wouldn't want you to jump to conclusions, now would we?"

He's already placing a trail of feather-light kisses along her neck while speaking. Breathlessly she murmurs, "Never", before pulling his mouth towards her again and starting another breathtaking kiss, in an attempt to complete this heated test, although it will definitely take some time. This heated test is after all, a very delicate matter.

* * *

**Like I said, it's very short. Hope you enjoyed it though. Please press that review button!**


End file.
